Glory To The Brave
by Whipper
Summary: A story that deals with the death of the original Royal Four. A dark fic.


disclaimers; apply. the lyrics belong to hammerfall...  
  
author's note; this is an AU about the royal four. warnings for character death. a dark fic...   
  
  
  
GLORY TO THE BRAVE,  
written by Whipper   
  
  
_"Snow is falling down on this glorious land  
Colours fading turning into white again"  
To fallen heroes angels sing - they cry their winter tears  
Endless mourning days will turn to years" _   
  
  
I sit there, silent in the cold wind.   
  
Around me are the bodies of dead warriors. My dead warriors. They have given their lives for me and my family and all I can give them back in return is my silent presence. Zan would have known what to do. He would have been able to heal the wounded. Give comfort to those that have surived.   
  
I can do neither.   
  
My men, the few who have lived through the destruction of the Royal Palats and what I'm sure will be known as the massacer at Jirantara's mountain stand behind me. Their swords are drawn and they wait for me command them. My men need me. But there is nothing I can do for them. Utahn who trained me as a child, young Pahn who used to play with me and Zan in the Garden of Stone... I can not help them.   
  
The war is over now.   
  
It's all lost.   
  
_  
"So this is goodbye, I take leave of you..."   
  
_  
I cry.   
  
I do not know for how long. But it doesn't matter. Time holds no importance when it's all too late.   
_  
  
"Spread your wings and you will fly away now..."   
  
_  
My tears dry....   
  
I talk to my men. It is a quiet speach. I tell them the truth. They deserve it.   
  
When I leave the battlefield all my men walk behind me, blood on their clothes and tears still in their eyes. They carry a heavy burden, the knowledge that they are walking towards death as much as they are walking away from it. Ahead of us lays only more pain and blood.   
  
Yesterday we fought for the future. Today we fill fight for what is now forever in the past.   
  
_  
"Nothing on earth stays forever  
But none of your deeds were in vain  
Deep in our hearts you will live again  
You've gone to the home of the brave"   
_  
  
But I know that me and my proud men will never truly die.   
  
As long as there is life we will be remembered. Perhaps not as heroes, but always as brave.   
  
_  
"Every solemn moment I will treasure inside  
Even though it's hard to understand -  
That a silent wind can blow the candle out  
Taking everything leaving the pain far behind"   
_  
  
As we leave our dead behind us I think about Zan.   
  
He is dead now. During the battle this very morning I could feel his last breath, his last thoughts as if they were my own. In my entire life I have not known as much pain as I did when I realised that he was gone. Dead. My King had died and left me behind.   
  
For a moment I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into the battle. I wanted nothing but red rage and then death.   
_  
  
"You call out my name but you voice is fading  
Into the wind, embraced, you fly away now..."   
  
_  
But I couldn't do that. I have sworn an oath not only to him but to the entire kingdom. My wants and needs holds no importance in matters as these.   
  
I am the Sword.   
_  
  
"Nothing on earth stays forever  
But none of your deeds were in vain  
Deep in our hearts you will live again  
You've gone to the home of the brave"   
  
_  
I think of Ava too. Her fire, her beauty. I know that she is still out there. She is not dead. Yet. But just as me she is aware of Zan's death. And in my heart there is no doubt that she will find her own way to avenge him.   
  
All I can do is to salute her bravery.   
  
_  
"My eyes are closed - I feel you're far away  
Far beyond that shing star   
I know that you will find what you've been fighting for  
Far beyond that shing star"   
  
_  
And, God help me, I think of Vilandra.   
  
Oh. Vilandra. I do hope that you never forget Zan. Or your mother. She took her own life in the Stone Garden when she found out of your treachery. I was the one who found her body. I was the one who had to tell Zan about her death. He cursed you that night, love. You have brought upon us the end, Vilandra. Yet I still love you.   
  
But it is a dark love and I hope you cry yourself to sleep every night for the rest of your life, my dear wife.   
  
_  
"Down on bended knees I pray,  
Bring courage to these souls  
Make them live forever in the heart of the bold"   
  
_  
When we reach the place where the final battle will take place I close my eyes and pray for the souls of my men.   
  
May this day always be remembered.   
_  
  
"So I say farewell my friends, I hope we'll meet again  
When time has come to fall from grace"   
_  
  
Soon me and my men will be reunited with our King again.   
_  
  
"So this is goodbye, I take leave of you  
Spread your wings and you will fly away now..."   
_  
  
I face the enemy one last time and I feel at peace.   
  
Goodbye.   
  
_  
"Nothing on earth stays forever  
But none of your deeds were in vain  
Deep in our hearts you will live again  
You've gone to the home of the brave"   
  
_   
  
  
  
feedback; whipper_vi@yahoo.com   
  



End file.
